Lunaris Duskseeker
Lunaris Duskseeker is a force to be reckoned with, thwarting the destruction of Azeroth on more than one occasion. These days she searches the various parts of the world for items she could sell and things that might adorn her armory. =Description= ---- Lunaris is slightly taller than the average female, but what makes her distinctive are the stitches on and around her limbs, most likely due in part to the deteriorating of her corpse before her rebirth. She tries to patch them up every so often and have someone else put her back together should a piece of herself become detached. Lunaris also keeps her hair short to keep it out of her face. Armor In recent days, she has pilfered the armor from an infantry of the Iron Horde and matched it with a pair of goggles she fashioned from gears and such pieces native to Draenor. In more recent days, she has been going through her inventory making last-minute preparations before being deployed onto the Broken Isle. Arms The blade she wields is a trophy of her triumph in the Firelands as she and a band of others took down Ragnaros one more time before putting him down for good. She has also collected many other blades, but none more fitting with her armor than that one. =History= ---- Born Solana 'Stardust' Umbershade, she was raised within the confines of her homeland and taught the ways of utilizing the light of Elune. When she was sent off to fulfill her tour of duty in Stratholme along with a number of others, she lost many of them to the Scourge that took solace within those walls. Before she was given further orders to storm Naxxramas her jealous sister Madina ambushed and killed her along with a band of mercenaries who were seeking to plunder the fortress for its fortune. Youth For most of her first life, she was taught to utilize the Light to purify and cleanse her allies and devoted her every resource to the people whose lost their loved ones to war and everything else. Her last few years were to prepare herself for her first tour of duty outside Kaldorei territory, but she never knew it'd be her last. Knights of the Ebon Blade Revived by the Scourge, she did the King's bidding for so long until the Light of Dawn lifted the veil over her and revealed his true intentions. She knew that even if she pledged her allegiance to the Grand Alliance she could never truly return home, so she remains with the defected Death Knights to this day, longing for release from undeath on the battlefield. Treasure Mogul Lunaris earned this monoker to denote the fact that she has an eye for rare one-of-a-kind items and is willing to put a price on them for real gold. This may stem into future mercenary work but at least it could be money to live on, of course. =Personality= ---- The peaceful part of her memory has been corrupted, so now she only knows of conflict and war. After overcoming the Scourge's influence though she became intrigued with the idea of getting stronger and as such became somewhat obsessed with training. However, without too many memories of her personal life left Lunaris grew cold towards others, both with her aura and demeanor, and hardly hesitates to cut down a target when it's necessary. Beliefs Lunaris used to believe in the light of Elune, but when she was reborn part of her memory on faith and much of her past life were gone forever and this has contributed to her faithless existence in the shadows. Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Lunaris is hardly interested in relationships, but in the furthest recess of her mind she still remembers her little sister Alisandra and holds her dear as a reminder of who she once was. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Death Knights